British Civil War/ Scottish War for Independence
Leaders Britain: King MineHero Prince FutureLemon Admiral Wither255 Crusader AddoM19 General Guineapigplays Scotland: Prime Minister Nicola_Sturgeon Deputy Prime Minister RuseOwl Cabinet Member PurpleSalmon Cabinet Member vikinglegions Governor MrJimBobJr EVENTS IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER Scottish Landing (January 15th-18th 2019) Settlers from the Kingdom of Oyo and their colony of Kamchatka located in Siberia wished to leave to form a new seperate country. They discovered Scotland was undeveloped and thought it would be a good location to settle. Scottish settlers made it onto British soil and made various settlements which were under siege relentlessly by the British Army. Until British soldiers had calmed down as they thought of better tactics to try and oust the Scottish settlers. The Battle of Newburgh (January 18th 2019) #1 The first battle of the war occurred when numerous British forces setup fort near Scotland's then capital, Newburgh. Staff had asked Newburgh to relocate, but first they needed gold. While they collected, the British began claimblocking. The British started killing some Scottish people the moment they stepped out of claims, Scotland attacked. The Scottish geared up and attacked the British and got significantly beaten, being forced to regear numerous times. Eventually, Germans and Californians showed up to aid the Scottish cause and slowly the British were outnumbered and were eventually forced to retreat, however because of the amount of Scottish casualties, the battle ended with both sides claiming victory. Change in Capital (January 19th 2019) With enough gold to relocate, the staff deleted Newburgh and RuseOwl, the mayor of Newburgh and one of the leaders of the nation, at this point they were being housed by the nation Carolinga, the Scottish nation had not been officially created yet moved the soon-to-be nation capital in between Edinburgh and Glasgow. It was named Dumfries, and soon, it would be the home of nearly 50 citizens. Against the Rules (January 20th-22nd 2019) The British were not happy with Scotland claiming near towns which had been there for months so they decided to break a rule, claim blocking. Edinburgh started making claims in a straight line to Dumfries and cut them off from expanding to the east. Not long after, Glasgow expanded a to cut Dumfries off from expanding to the north. Creating the Nation (January 23rd 2019) During all this, the Scottish had been saving up gold to officially create the nation. After 4 days of saving up, the Scottish had enough gold. They made sure most of the British were on to witness, and on January 22nd, 2019, the Scottish nation was officially created.At this point, Scottish towns no longer had to all deposit gold for the nation. With the ability for towns to be able to spend gold freely, many Scottish towns saw exponential growth. The Shrinking British While the Scottish grew, the British shrunk. At this time, a lot of British people left to either create their own nations or join other ones. There was one British person, the mayor of the Isle of Sky, amberhope, she started visiting Scottish towns, mistakenly thinking they were British. They were not! The Scottish talked to her and eventually she joined the Scottish. She stayed in the British nation for a while to spy on the British, although unfortunately she was unable to get much useful information. Eventually the British realized that amberhope was a spy when she defended RuseOwl in an argument. Her town joined the Scottish nation and she helped the Scottish as a Scottish town. The Wall (January 27th 2019) The British could no longer claimblock Dumfries, so they thought of a new strategy. A wall. More specifically, Hadrian's Wall, a wall built in real life in 128 AD that split Scotland and Britain. The British quickly built this wall and it worked pretty well. Dumfries could no longer expand towards the British, as the wall was rightfully claimed, therefore it not being a claimblock. This tactic worked well for the British. Hadrian's Wall Skirmish (January 28th 2019) #1 Ten days into the war, and the two sides were not any closer to victory or defeat. The British soon realized that the wall needed defending, and MineHero43 (King of Britain) and Angloist were stationed on top the wall, prepared to slaughter any Scottish intruders. WyWall, a Scottish soldier, and Czechoslovakia King, zebbs_ (Czechoslovakia was an ally to the Scottish) charged into the wall to kill the two British, and failed. The two Scots charged in, but the British both jumped down and pounced WyWall, forcing WyWall to combat log, where the British trapped and killed WyWall. zebbs_ vanished during this. Aberdeen Claimblocking (January 29th- February 18th 2019) The new capital of Scotland became Aberdeen. Aberdeen was a little too close to Braemar for British comfort, so they went back to their old tactics. They started claiming around Aberdeen, directly touching it. Claimblocking it. With the British ability to travel to Aberdeen freely, numerous one versus one battles happened all the time, however the Scottish were getting stronger and were able to defend much better than earlier in the war with people like WyWall and DARTHKID who had god gear and were good at fighting. Skirmish of Aberdeen (February 1st 2019) #2 On February 1st 2019, Vwon (the leader of the Frankia nation, Britain's closest ally) and his Frankian soldiers came to Aberdeen. They began marching around Scotland, putting numerous towns under siege. Port Charlotte, Kelso and eventually they ended it all with Aberdeen. DARTHKID and VillagerFilms were attacking Vwon and his soldiers, but they were not ready. Vwon, with better gear, attacked the Scottish, almost killing them numerous times. This resulted in the rogue Scottish soldiers being forced to retreat to their towns. Referendum on Unification (February 5th 2019) After a referendum was held in Scotland on whether or not to join Britain, the Scottish people rejected unification after learning the British voters hoped to scam their new Scottish counterparts. VillagerFilms was rather upset that the Scottish people wanted to remain independent as it meant continuing the war. Numerous people outright rejected the idea of unification. Mayor of Milton, VillagerFilms, grew tired of fighting Britain and gave up. After a talk with john_yuki, a Micronesian shop owner who was on the side of Britain, VillagerFilms realized he couldn't go on. As VillagerFilms left, Scotland were glad he left as he brought down Scotland's reputation as he often would be killed and his town of Milton was called the biggest cobble monster in Britain by the British. The Scottish saw him as a weak soldier, easily influenced, a coward and as a traitor as he was the only person to leave Scotland throughout the war. He joined Britain temporarily and the British helped him finally move out of Scotland. New towns sprung up in Scotland such as Fenrir, Storalidur and Thurso. Dexter1080p, the mayor of Fenrir, had a reputation for attacking random people. He caused numerous nations to dislike Scotland. Of course the Scottish were upset and started scolding Dexter, contemplating a ban from Scotland. Fenrir then joined Britain to try and gain intel and possible resources but after failing to get much benefit from Britain he then rejoined Scotland. Infighting (February 10th 2019) In Scotland, fighting between Fenrir and Storalidur caused Storalidur to be kicked as the mayor of Storalidur was upset that rest of the country wasn't intervening. Both towns claimed that the others stole from another however Scottish leadership didn't take sides. Storalidur ended up trapping a resident from Fenrir resulting in the Scottish leadership getting involved. After this Hexagram became upset and after arguing with other Scottish residents, not listening to what others had to say, he was then kicked from Scotland left to make Iceland by himself. However in Britain many leaders on the island began making new towns and nations elsewhere on the server. Even nations as part of the Commonwealth began distancing themselves from Britain. Most notably the United States had joined the Commonwealth under new leadership. This only lasted for a few days resulting in the whole nation being disbanded after other countries treating them as a lesser country for their association with Britain. The Culling (March 4th-6th 2019) On the 1st of March 2019, the General Election for Scotland was held with Dexter1080p gaining 54% of the vote. This resulted in tense discussion within the nation as there were claims of voters being harassed into voting for him as well as bribery. Only a few days into his leadership and multiple cases of attacks against foreign allies and neutral countries resulted in concern within Scotland. On the 6th of Scotland Dexter1080p was sick of the criticism of his leadership so he kicked all towns from Scotland except Fenrir and Inverness. This led to all towns being kicked to unify under the temporary name of Alba. Scotland Reborn (March 14th 2019) On the 14th of March, Scotland became a nation once again as Dexter1080p previously renamed his nation to Gododdin. The people of Scotland saved up together to gain enough funds for nationhood, Scotland's former allies also helped, these included the Oyo Empire, Numidia, Ireland and Iroquois. As Scotland became a nation again it rushed to reassure that relations remain unchanged and that Scotland is open to allies and foreign trade. Scotland reorganised it's government structure with Head of State being Nicola_Sturgeon and amberhope becoming the elected Prime Minister. Category:Wars